Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 11
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 11 in Lviv, Ukraine. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 11, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Getty Domein represented Sweden with the song "Dance With The Devil", which came seventeenth in the final and scored 92 points. Fantasifestivalen 11 Fantasifestivalen 11 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 11. Hosted by David Hellenius and Jessica Almenäs, 32 songs competed in a one-month-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 12, 19, 26, 29 October 2014, a second chance round on 2 November 2014, and a final on 10 November 2014. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 12 October 2014 at the Coop Norrbotten Arena in Luleå. "Change" performed by Mapei and "Drummer Boy" performed by Linda Pritchard qualified directly to the final, while "Schmackeboom (Do You Want To Fuck With Me?)" performed by Le Tac and "Hurt" performed by Vanessa Falk qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 19 October 2014 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "I Feel Alive" performed by Pandora and "Dance With The Devil" performed by Getty Domein qualified directly to the final, while "Gnistrande Kristall" performed by Elisa's and "Let's Dance" performed by Linda Sundblad qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 26 October 2014 at the Cloetta Center in Linköping. "My Flower" performed by Dotter and "Rooftop" performed by Zara Larsson qualified directly to the final, while "Blickar Kan Mörda" performed by Josef Johansson and "Funeral" performed by Dennis Camitz qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 29 October 2014 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "I Will" performed by Becca Adams and "Wonder Where You Are" performed by Linn Brikell qualified directly to the final, while "Slåss för oss" performed by Patrik Isaksson and "Armé" performed by Alina Devecerski qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 2 November 2014 at the Nordichallen in Sundsvall. "Blickar Kan Mörda" performed by Josef Johansson and "Funeral" performed by Dennis Camitz were the two qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 11 was held on 10 November 2014 at the Globen in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners, creating a ten song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Dance With The Devil" performed by Getty Domein as the winner. At Northvision performing "Dance With The Devil" in Lviv (11th edition).]] In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete 15th in the first semi-final, following Lithuania and preceding Romania. It finished 10th with 74 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete twenty-second in the grand final, following Moldova and preceding Austria. Sweden came 17th in the final, scoring 92 points. On stage, Getty Domein was joined by five backing dancers and vocalists. One of the dancers wore red neon clothes simulating a devil. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Linda Pritchard. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 11 *North Vision Song Contest 11 Category:NVSC 11 countries